


Partners In Crime

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [49]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba wants that final Blue Eyes.  Jounouchi may be his key to getting it.





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 49 of 50 Days of Pupship: Partners in crime

"Yugi's nothing but a pushover," Jounouchi said, leaning against the wall. They were in Kaiba's card room, surrounded by gaming trophies and incredibly rare cards.

"But his grandfather has the last Blue Eyes," Kaiba said, looking over his prize collection of three. "I want that card."

Jounouchi shrugged. "So I'll go rough up the old man. If he's smart, he'll hand it over."

Kaiba frowned. "I think we'll have to be more subtle about it. We don't want anyone else to find out he has that card."

"What's so special about it anyway?" Jounouchi asked. "It's just a trading card."

"'Just' a trading card?" Kaiba repeated. He turned around, his eyes burning with a fiery fury. "That card represents everything to me. The fact that I could collect all three of the others, but not this one from some stupid old man infuriates me beyond belief." He met Jounouchi's gaze. "I've killed for this card. And I'd do it again."

He turned away. "The fact is, I had my hands on that card and it betrayed me. If I can't have it, nobody can."

Jounouchi watched Kaiba carefully. He didn't much care who got hurt, but he wasn't about to stick his neck out toward a murder charge if he could avoid it. He wasn't that stupid.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, his whole body taut, ready for action.

Kaiba turned back to him. "What are we going to do. That's the question."

Jounouchi waited for an answer. Kaiba stepped up to him, barely inches away from him. "You're going to tell Yugi to bring that card to school and give it to me, or I'll have a present waiting for him."

Jounouchi blinked, trying to focus on Kaiba's eyes. He was too close. "What kind of present are we talking?"

"His grandfather." Kaiba smirked. "You know I've been building those battle boxes. Well, unless Yugi wants his grandfather to go mad, he'll bring the card and give it to me."

"And if you can't get it?"

Kaiba smirked. "I'll get that card, one way or another. And then I'll destroy it, just like I'll destroy Yugi."

Jounouchi shrugged in agreement. "Long as I'm getting paid for this."

"You will," Kaiba said, reaching up to run his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. "Handsomely."

Their kiss was biting and brutal, and left them panting as they broke away, their bodies aching for more.

"Go," Kaiba whispered. "Warn little Yugi before it's too late."


End file.
